Goodbye
by Kittos
Summary: RedVsBlue Oneshot. Church after the explosion, rememberance of Freelancer Allison. Or, Tex, as she was preferred to be called.


**"**Hey there, Tex.**"**

**Based On: **Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles  
**LOVERS: **Church Tex**  
Rating: **T. Contains lost-love and heartbreak. As well as some course language.  
**Summary: **Oneshot. Church after the explosion, rememberance of Freelancer Allison. Or, Tex, as she was preferred to be called.  
**Author's Notes: **I _LOVE _this song. So beautiful. / I'm sorry it's so short! " / I really need help of thinking of titles.!  
**Inspiration:** Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's. Also, my best friend has been going through such a tough time.  
**FunFacts: **Took me around 3-7 minutes to compose. GASP.  
**Disclaimer: **

Church glanced up into the bright, blue sky above him. Inhaling and exhaling, very slowly. Not removing his eyes from the one particular sight where Tex's ship exploded; ending the lives of Andy, Omalley, Junior, Another alien, a Wyoming helmet and of course, Tex. Church's soft brown eyes were becoming wet and teary; ready to explode itself. He couldn't feel his heart, it was hanging, swaying slowly from side to side; hardly beating. He didn't care. The only thing he did care about, apart from himself, was Tex and she's gone. '_I've got nothing left. Nothing but myself and these idiots._' He eyes turned to the morons circled together further away from him, possibly gossiping about the depressed male. Leonard sighed and turned his attention back to the sky, pin-pointing the exact place where the ship blew up. He didn't even say anything worth while to her before the incident. '_Dumb ass, you could have told her the truth..._' He thought. '_Now you wont ever have the chance again. She's gone for good._' A tear slowly trickled from his eye and cascaded down his face. More tears followed. Leonard clasped his face within the confinements of his palms. Miserably moping and moaning. Flashbacks of their past; screening in his mind, ever since they were little. From year three all the way until that fateful day. All of their bad and worse times, even the few special moments the two shared. He smiled at their first ever date together and frowned when he caught York and Tex together. The more moments he remembered, the more emotion Leonard. L. Church became. Suddenly, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder softly. Church turned and saw Tucker and Caboose standing behind him, both with concerned facial expressions present.  
Tucker removed his hand from the shoulder and asked Church, "What's wrong?" But Leonard didn't respond, he wasn't in the mood. "It's Tex, isn't it?" He questioned.  
Church nodded. "I never even had the chance." He sniffed. "To say it."  
"Say what?" Asked Caboose quietly.  
Church turned his attention to the ground and sighed. "I love you." He shook his head as the other two remained silent. "Three _fucking_ words, and I couldn't say it. I'm _pathetic._" He mumbled.  
Tucker shook his head. "No you're not. You joined the army because of Tex, that has to show her that your dedicated." He replied in his nice, mature nature that he hardly showed before.  
"And you were sad when she blew up." Continued Caboose, showing at least some intelligence. Church sighed as drops of water continued to pour down his face. Noticing this, Caboose took the opportunity to give Church the biggest bear hug he had ever given. "Don't cry, Church. You never cry. You're _very_ strong! Also, you. know. everything!" Shouted Caboose, still strangely Leonard unknowingly. "Hug with us, Tucker!" Tucker chuckled and joined in. "**But not too close.**" Caboose growled protectively, hugging Church tighter.  
The three embracced for a few minutes until Church pushed them all away and onto the dirt, scratching their heads. "That was so fucking gay." He said simply. "But thank you guys." He smiled.  
Tucker and Caboose rose from the ground and onto their feet. Tucker patted Church's back hard. "It's alright. That's what we're here for." He gave the other a thumbs up.  
"That and to win the cook-off!" Shouted Caboose excitedly. He jumped high into the air, causing the other two to laugh in good humor.  
The three original blue males walked into their base. '_For retards, they can be alright._' Thought Church. He turned his head from side-to-side to glance at his teammates beside him. '_Son of a bitch, who am I kidding? These guys still suck._' He chuckled lightly. "_Goodbye, Tex._" He mumbled before turning into the base with the idiot and the perve; the most annoying people to live with for 803 years. "I love you, you rotten bitch."


End file.
